Russian Princess and the Greek Warrior
by Serendipity12
Summary: An old friend returns to Smallville but will she be welcomed with open arms?
1. Lavenders and Vanilla

Title: Russian Princesses and the Greek Warrior  
  
Summary: Anastasia an old friend of Lex's is back in town and Lex is well a little more then unpleased with this situation he has now found himself in. Lex has tried very hard to forget Ana and all that goes with her. But will her presence unearth the truth on why Lex has become the Ice King.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Smallville in terms of owning sad I know. But hey if one of you does, I am willing to trade my fat beagle Newman for Michael Rosenbaum. Someone who is not me owns all these characters but Anastasia is mine. In addition, no songs I use in this story are mine. Sponge Bob isn't mine either, although I really wish I did own him, because then I would be in the cash.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fiction so it probably is really bad, so leave me a review please ( any review is fine just be nice to me.  
  
Rating: I don't know I'm thinking PG-13 because I have issues with swearing, meaning I do it a lot.  
  
Dedication- Thanks to Jillian for putting up with me calling every 10 minutes I think she wrote more of this then me lol. Thanks chicken! Also thanks for coming with me to the bar although we haven't gone yet I KNOW we are lol  
  
Chapter 1: Lavender and Vanilla ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I called you last night in the hotel  
  
Everyone knows But they won't tell  
  
But their half-hearted smiles Tell me somethin' just ain't right  
  
I've been waitin' on you for a long time  
  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights  
  
"Story of my life, girl except try three damn years, well okay a year and half might as well be three."  
  
She laughs and looks into the rear view mirror; she takes her sunglass off and flips her short black and blue choppy hair out of her eyes, and examines her eye makeup. She winks into the mirror, puts her sunglasses back on and draws her attention back to the road.  
  
"I swear he is going to get a piece of my mind when I get there. Smallville" she shakes her head and turns to a little white dog sitting next to her, " making me drive to Smallville!. Unbelievable, him being the unsentimental asshole that he is moves back to the place where it all began. Tell me their ain't something wrong with that picture." She laughs again and speeds up the red Volkswagen bug, "Something wrong with that picture? Who's the one having long conversations with her self and while driving all the way there? But I'm telling you if it was anyone else, I wouldn't give them the sweat of my brow, and he knows it. For him, though I'd give him my whole eyebrow if it would make him happy. Sorry stuff right there," she says shaking her finger in the air, "never become friends with a multi- billionaire it makes you a sap." She says turning to the dog and then back to the road.  
  
She shakes her head in disgust, while tapping her fingers to the beat of the song. She looks over at the little dog, now sleeping in the seat beside her and smiles.  
  
"Who would have thought, Anastasia Romano would drive back to Smallville, and for a Luthor none the less?" She slows the car down and stares at the green sign a head of her. "Smallville 55 miles," she mumbles, "well we came this far, no turning back now." She accelerates the car to 75 miles mph and speeds off down the deserted highway to the one place that she swore she would never go back to.  
  
Livin' my life in a slow hell  
  
Different girl every night  
  
At the hotel  
  
Lex walked into the talon wearing his usual ensemble, a black coat with a dark purple shirt and black pants. Lex couldn't remember the last time he had worn jeans, he figured it must have been when Ana was still in the states, hmm he thought now why did I think of her? Lex had been trying his hardest to forget about the spunky raven-haired girl who he had known since they were in diapers. He thought he had done a very good job of repressing all the memories of her, but here he was thinking about her. Then his thoughts were shattered by a familiar voice yelling his name "Lex"  
  
"Hey Lex", Clark said standing up and waving. Thank god, Clark thought Lana was seriously boring him, and Pete was busy writing something and he knew she would leave if Lex came and sat down with them.  
  
"Hey Clark, Ms. Lang, Mr. Ross," Lex said while walking over to the trio seated in their regular corner of the coffee shop.  
  
I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days  
  
"Hey Lex," Pete and Lana said. Lana stood up immediately to give Lex her seat and get him his regular coffee. Clark had to try hard not to show his gratitude of Lex sitting down and Lana leaving, but Lex caught on immediately  
  
"You want the regular Lex?" Lana always amazed him, how could someone be so happy all the time and not be on drugs? Lex wish he knew when he was younger it would have saved him multiple trips to the ER.  
  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey  
  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever  
  
Change my ways  
  
Lex heard a faint song playing in the background of all the commotion in the Talon; it was unusually packed for 10:30 on a Saturday morning he thought. Lex could just make out the song, it reminded him of something, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Then the song started to sound different and closer to him, he was completely confused and startled he looked around until he realized that Clark was singing right next to him. This was one of those times Lex was extremely happy that people couldn't read minds, well with the exception of Ryan he thought.  
  
"I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried today  
  
I can't look at you  
  
While I'm lying next to her  
  
I put your picture away"  
  
"Clark Kent are you singing?" Lex asked sitting in the vacant seat once habituated by Lana.  
  
Clark blushed, "Yah, I was just singing the song on the radio, its wicked good it's my moms favorite."  
  
Lex laughed to himself "So does the song have a name Clark?"  
  
"You don't know what that song is? You need to get out more, Mr. Luthor." Lana laughed, while placing a cappuccino in front of Lex and 2 hot chocolates down on the table one in front of Clark and the other in front of Pete. Pete seemed like he didn't even notice the beverage now in front of him. He was writing furiously on a piece of paper, Lex had the mind to ask him what had the paper down to him, but he wasn't that juvenile anymore, he reminded himself.  
  
"Lana, Lex please."  
  
"Sorry, Lex its Pictures by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock"  
  
Lex was in complete shock, Kid Rock? He must have missed something because the last song he heard from Kid Rock was Cowboy and it didn't sound anything like the pervious song on the radio and Lex prided himself on being pretty caught up with the newest music hits. "Kid Rock?" he asked perplexed. "The rock star with the long hair and sunglasses, and dates that blonde bimbo? I thought he sang some kind of ."  
  
"Mr. Luthor, are you making fun of me?" Chloe interrupted and pulled up a stray chair next to Clark and sat down, throwing a quick glance at what Pete was writing. Pete immediately looked up and covered his paper with his arm and began writing again " Now I know you didn't just say "blonde bimbo" did you because you seem fair more intelligent to say such a cliché" Chloe said teasingly, she was the only girl he knew besides Ana that would dare to tease him. He cursed at himself again, what is up with all this, Ana stuff he thought.  
  
"Call me Lex, please, and Ms. Sullivan I was referring to the blonde woman that Kid Rock is dating and from what I've heard blonde bimbo is quite an understatement."  
  
"Chloe," she said glaring at him with her piercing green eyes. She reminded Lex of a cat, with her piercing green eyes and the way she prowled through everyone's business but never seemed to get in trouble for it. He had always admired her for that.  
  
"Pamela Anderson," replied Pete not even looking up from what ever it was that he was writing.  
  
"Huh?" everyone said, they were all startled to here his voice. Lex didn't even think he said hello when Lex sat down.  
  
"Pamela Anderson is the blonde bimbo that Kid Rock dates." Pete said annoyed and directed his full attention back to the paper.  
  
"Should I be surprised that you know her name Pete?" Clark joked.  
  
"I have older brothers." Pete, Chloe, and Clark said simultaneously. They all laughed, and for the first time that they have known Lex, they saw him smile, a true genuine smile.  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complainin'  
  
Always complainin'  
  
if money is such a problem  
  
Well, they got mansions  
  
Think we should rob them  
  
"My plan indeed, except I'm not going to rob him of his money I got enough of that myself. I am going to steal what no one else has done before. I'm going to steal Lex's heart of course metaphorically speaking, ewe blood, Nah just not my thing."  
  
"Shit," she says while rummaging through her purse, after she hears the familiar sound of her cell phone ring. She finally finds it's after three rings, Ana record she thinks "Hello Ana speaking."  
  
"Hey! Chicken, what's up," she exclaims while turning down the radio.  
  
"I'm on my way to Smallville where are... Yah I know... No Niki's right here next to me...," Ana says, looking at the sleeping dog, "I don't know how long. Yes, I realize I just got back.. No. No Jill it has nothing to do with that. Just tell him... Fine then have him call me... No, I do not plan to be here that long. Okay, I will call you. I promise... Yes, yes when in doubt pinkies out... All right, I love you too... Goodbye."  
  
"She's worried about us Niki she thinks this is waste oh well," she says throwing the phone into her purse. She hits the breaks and the car screeches to halt. She looks up and frowns. "Welcome to Smallville, Kansas population 45,001, Meteor Capital of the World," she looks in the rear view mirror and checks her reflection turns up the radio as loud as it will go with A Thousand Miles playing, and hits the pedal.  
"So, Lex are you ready to have that interview?" Chloe asks. Pete was still writing frantically as if he had found the cure for AIDS and needed to get his research out of his head and on the paper as fast as possible, Clark was, well Clark was pretending he was reading Animal Farm but Lex and Chloe knew that wasn't what he was really doing. Lex couldn't help to laugh he admired Chloe's dedication. Of course because it was Chloe he was talking to she caught up on the laugh and brusquely quipped, or so he thought "Luthor, what you get some action last night, we got a laugh and a smile out of you today."  
  
Lex was in shock, he couldn't have heard right no one in Smallville talked like that and no one, anywhere said that to him, except. No, he wouldn't bring himself to say it, what was going on with him. "Chloe, what did you just say?'  
  
"I said Lex; you're in a good mood today, laughing, and smiling. Why what did you think I said?" Chloe asked curiously eyebrows raised.  
  
"Nothing," he replied quickly, "just wasn't sure of what you said. Let, me just get another coffee," he said motioning to the empty cup in front of him, "and we can start, I have a few hours free today."  
  
Chloe smiled contently she was going to get the interview, finally.  
  
Ana slowed down as she entered Main Street, it was how she remembered it. She looked out her window at all the shops she remembered going in as a child, suddenly she slammed on her breaks in front of the Talon. "What happened to the old picture show theater," she asked herself. Well, she thought might as well go in I need a coffee anyways. Not paying attention to anything she pulled into a spot behind a nice silver Porsche, she turned to Niki and said "Sweetie, you stay in the car I'll be right out." Ana stepped out of the car and was shocked, " Shit," she swore causing a lady walking down the street with her young son to stare, Ana didn't care though because right in front of her was a car with the license plate Lex. Ana turned around unlocked her car door and sat in the driver's seat, she did not plan on him being here, now she needed a new plan.  
  
Lex stood up and walked to the counter, and waited for Lana to make him a cappuccino. He was standing their debating how much damage Chloe could do with an hour interview when he smelt it; it hit him like a rock thrown at a glass window. Every emotion he had that he had erased found its way back into to his head. All because of a simple smell Lavenders and Vanilla. Lex immediately felt stupid, he was standing in a coffee shop covered in flowers of course he would smell lavenders and vanilla. Lex, told himself, Ana is in Russia. You haven't spoken to her in a little over a year what makes you think she would come to you anyways and in Smallville nether the less. Anastasia might be the only person you know that smells that way, Lex but that doesn't mean she's here, her perfume is popular in Russia and France some one could have bought it.  
  
Clark looked up from his "reading" and saw her she was beautiful. No beautiful was an understatement, she was gorgeous, striking, dazzling and so much more. He had never seen anyone look like that before she was tall maybe only a few inches shorter then he, with fair skin and short choppy black hair with blue highlights she was wearing jeans and a white tank top. She looked amazing her eyes hidden beneath sunglasses, and she was thin but built not like Lana more like Chloe he thought. As she walked past him with such pose and self-control, he smelt it, Lavenders and Vanilla.  
  
"Shit, she thought staring at the back of Lex, "Here goes nothing."  
  
Lex was standing their fighting with himself when he felt a faint tap on his left shoulder. He was confused, no one would tap him on the shoulder except maybe Clark but it wouldn't feel like that. Lex turned around and immediately was faced with a tall girl, who he instantaneously realized was Anastasia and he had to admit she looked more stunning and radiant then he remembered.  
  
She saw the look of surprise in his eyes and knew he was in shock, good she thought this should work perfectly. She also saw every memory she had of him when she looked into his face, she knew that this was going to be difficult but she had to do it.  
  
" Alexander!" she yelled all eyes were on her, no-one had ever heard Lex be called that before, he referred to him as Alexander the Great but no-one had ever dared call him Alexander. Also, most of the costumers in the Talon had never heard a voice like hers, it was sweet but firm like an elementary school teacher, but with a whole lot of power.  
  
"The nerve of you!" Ana said pushing Lex into the counter, "No- calls, although you would not have been able to get through but still, an email a month would have even made me happy and I come back and what do I find! Tell me Alexander what I find!"  
  
Lex was in complete shock here was Ana in his face and yelling at him, and before he could even speak, she started again.  
  
"I find out that you've almost been killed 10 times. 10 times Lex you're like a little child I leave you alone for a short period and all hell breaks lose. I mean God! How stupid and can you be? Huh, I also heard about that Tart you married. Your own fault, I don't care if they say she used some kind of pheromones on you, you knew you wanted to sleep with you and finally a woman tricked you I have a mind to go and thank her for proving to women all over that Alexander Joseph Luthor can be played for a fool. I also have a mind to go and find this Kent Clark kid and give him the what for, on saving your sorry rich ass multiple times. If I was him I would have just gave up one you."  
  
Anastasia paused for a moment to catch her breath and Lex took this as an opportunity to speak.  
  
"Are you through yet?" He asked rather pissed off and irritated. He loved her . wait Luthor's don't love he thought, He liked her for coming all the way here, but he would not be humiliated in front of all these people with her ranting.  
  
"I will tell you when I am through," she yelled, "Lastly why in hell didn't you tell me you moved back to Smallville? HUH? I also must say I read up on your little attempt to take over and give birth to LexCorp and you went about it all wrong, believe me. And another thing, you knew I was coming back from Russia this month and you did not even call! Your father can call me but you cant you have some nerve Luthor. Some nerve."  
  
The Talon was completely silent, except for the music playing in the background, that stupid song again Lex thought to himself.  
  
How have you been  
  
Since you've been gone my world's been  
  
Dark and gray  
  
You reminded me of brighter days  
  
I hoped you were coming home to stay  
  
"You are finished Anastasia?" Lex's question came out more like a demand.  
  
Anastasia shock her head yes.  
  
"We will continue this conversation at the mansion, I believe you know where it is, Anastasia," Lex said rather coldly.  
  
Lex turned and walked away from her.  
  
"Chloe we will have to reschedule once again I apologize. Clark I will talk to you later. Goodbye."  
  
Both teenagers just sat there in amazement, wondering how this girl got away with yelling at him like that.  
  
"I finished!" Pete suddenly exclaimed, unaware of anything that had just transpired in the coffee shop however; he was ignored because all eyes were on Ana waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Shit," Anastasia said after he had left, and bringing everyone back into his or her reality and conversation once again. She did not know what to do; she had not expected Lex to react that way. Ana was pissed, she herself didn't mean to act that way either. "I need a hot chocolate," she said turning her stare to Lana. "Hey Ms. Can you get me a hot chocolate with lots of whip-cream thanks?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued. Send Reviews I'll put up chapter 2 A.S.A.P 


	2. Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Smallville in terms of owning sad I know. But hey if one of you does, I am willing to trade my fat beagle Newman for Michael Rosenbaum. Someone who is not me owns all these characters but Anastasia is mine. In addition, no songs I use in this story are mine. I wish I owned them because then I would be rich!  
  
A/N: Yah people read my story! Thanks! Also, I know nothing about cars and Joe said "speedometer" was a word so I apologize if it is not or if it is a word and I didn't use it correctly. Okay I just found that speedometer is a word and it is not pronounced "Speed - o - meter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 Skeletons in the Closet ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lex put his foot on the pedal and ignored the trees and cows that went flying past him. He knew he was driving too fast and normally he would yell at himself remembering the incident on the bridge, but under these circumstances, he felt he had the right to drive as fast as he wanted. Ana was back in Smallville and he knew it had something to do with Lionel. The funny thing about Ana and Lionel was that Lionel loved her; honestly and truly loved her, more then he loves me, Lex thought, that's for sure. Ana was like a daughter to Lionel, and Lex never quite understood that. He figured it had something to do with the fact that Lionel had known Ana since before she was born, or the fact that she had been Lily's best friend's daughter, but even then, the pieces didn't all fit together.  
  
"Fuck," Lex shouted stepping harder on the gas. This is why he never called her; Ana brought back too many unwanted memories. She was the only person he knew that could make all the skeletons he had worked so hard to hide reappear. He flipped on the radio and turned it up hoping that it would distract him from all these thoughts of Ana.  
  
It's a new day  
  
But it all feels old  
  
It's a good life,  
  
That's what I'm told  
  
But everything, it all just feels the same  
  
Lex sped up the car to 80 mph and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.  
  
"Alexes, why do u drive so fast? It's like your trying to run from something." A pretty girl with short blue hair says. She is putting on her make up with such ease and perfection, not even noticing the car has accelerated its speed.  
  
The man next to her says nothing but grunts and keeps his foot on the gas, watching the speedometer as it hits 90.  
  
"One day you're going to drive your car off a bridge because of your recklessness, I just hope I'm not going to be in the car with you." She chuckles putting on the final additions of her makeup.  
  
"Do you want me to slow down?" He asks bitterly with out glancing in her direction.  
  
"No," she says quietly, "why do we have to go Alexes? Visiting your father makes you irritable and I do not like being with you when you act this way your no fun. Why don't we go to Club Zero?" She says while starting to dance in the passenger side of the car.  
  
Alexes looks over at her and smiles, then leans in and kisses her on the cheek. The girl laughs and yells playfully, "Alexander Luthor watch the road."  
Don't wanna be just like you  
  
What I'm sayin' is  
  
This is the anthem  
  
Throw all your hands up  
  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
  
You  
  
Don't wanna be just like you (just like you)  
  
This is the anthem  
  
"Shit" Lex said swerving to avoid driving off the road. His left pocket had started to vibrate, and for a second he didn't know what was going on then everything came crashing back. "Lex." He said turning the radio off and answering his cell phone.  
  
"Hello, Son, you have time for a quick conversation?" Lex immediately heard Lionel's voice and seriously regretted answering his phone.  
  
"No Dad, actually I don't." Lex said brusquely  
  
"What's wrong Lex?" Lionel sarcastically asked.  
  
Lex was defiantly not in the mood for one of Lionel's games, so he got right to the point. "You and I both know that you called Ana and told her where I was, why? You know I'm involved with Dr. Bryce, now" Lex sped up the car; he could see the mansion in the distance.  
  
"Lex, I have no clue what you're talking about. Ana who?" Lionel asked trying to sound as harmless as possible, which was extremely difficult seeing that Lionel was as harmless as a loaded pistol.  
  
"Dad lay off the innocent act it doesn't suit you. Anastasia Romano." Lex shook his head in defeat, why did he continue to play these games with Lionel, he asked himself.  
  
"Well thanks for telling me, Lex. Now that I know Anastasia is in Smallville, I'll just have to make a trip down to visit see her. Well see you soon, Goodbye Son."  
  
Lex hung up the phone in disgust, great he thought just great, that's what he needed one more uninvited guest. He slowed down his car at the gate, and nodded to the guard. He pulled up into the driveway, and looked up at the castle in which he lived in, "Home Sweet Home," he whispered.  
  
Chloe had been staring at her since Lex left. She was dumbfounded; she had never seen Lex look like that before. Chloe still didn't even know what "that" was; she did know that his look was in-between outrage and shock. What she also knew was that if she were that girl she wouldn't be sitting in a coffee shop working on her second hot chocolate, she would be at the mansion being yelled at by Lex Luthor, which Chloe hoped would never be something she would have to live through.  
  
"I'm going to talk to her," Chloe said suddenly.  
  
"What? Who?" Clark said startled he had been daydreaming once again about a certain somebody.  
  
"Sorry to shake you out of your Lana fantasy, I'm going to talk to her." Chloe said shaking her head in disbelief; she was hoping he would out grow his Lana phase soon.  
  
"Who, Lana?" Clark asked he was completely confused.  
  
"No, Clark not everything has to do with Lana." Chloe spat "As hard as that may be for you to believe. I'm going to talk to Lex's friend." Chloe was getting pretty annoyed with Clark and his one-track mind of everything having to do with Lana.  
  
"What? No Chloe I don't think that's such a good idea, she looks deep in thought." Clark said looking over at the young woman in the corner of the shop.  
  
"Too bad, she looks upset like she needs someone to talk to her" Chloe said abruptly, the real reason she was going over there was to find out who the mystery woman was and she knew Clark knew that.  
  
"Chloe since when have you been so compassionate?" Clark asked, he knew Chloe and he knew how she acted when she became Reporter Chloe.  
  
"Shut up Clark, I'm going to talk to her and you can't stop me." Chloe said standing up and walking over to the table where the mystery woman was sitting.  
  
Anastasia knew that she should be in her car driving to Lex's, not sitting in the coffee shop drinking her second cup of hot chocolate but she just couldn't bring herself to leave yet. She needed a game plan, no more like a war strategy she thought. Normally, she would call up Jill and discuss her options but Jill would just yell at her and say I told you so. She had been right though, like always. Hey it doesn't mater anyways she thought, I got him mad enough to storm out me, which means that the ball is in my court. Anastasia was so deep in thought she almost didn't notice the blonde girl standing by the table.  
  
"Hey, I'm Chloe." Chloe said, looking down at the mystery woman.  
  
Anastasia was completely perplexed what just happened. Ana had always been one of those people, she thought, that people tried to avoid contact with at all costs, and Ana had always liked that. Now, she had this blonde girl standing in front of her starting a conversation.  
  
Although Ana really didn't want to have a conversation with the girl she didn't want to be rude and she gave the kid a lot of credit for coming up to her. "I'm sorry what did you just say?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Chloe" Chloe repeated, she noted Ana's accent defiantly not from around her she thought maybe somewhere up north.  
  
"Hi I'm Anastasia, just call me Ana though, would you like to sit down?" Oh god she thought I am back in second grade. Hi my name is Ana can I borrow the green crayon, Ana thought and laughed silently to herself.  
  
"I saw what happened with you and Lex. I must say you are the first person I have ever seen yell at Lex." Chloe felt stupid sitting her talking to Ana, maybe Clark was right she should not have came over here.  
  
"Thanks I think." Ana laughed and Chloe smiled and beginning to feel more comfortable. "To tell you the truth I didn't have the intent on coming in here and yelling at him like that. However, as you and pretty much the rest of Smallville can see I did so now I must sit here and come up with a plan before heading off to war. I figure I'll let him sweat while I do it."  
  
"I haven't known Lex that long but I don't think he sweats." Chloe jokingly said.  
  
Ana was really starting to like this girl Chloe; she's kind of like a younger me she thought. "How do you know Lex?" Ana asked hoping to get some insight on this new Lex.  
  
"Actually, it's a weird story my friend Clark saved Lex's life. Lex gave Clark a truck, Clark returned it, and they have been friend since. Lex is also my dad's boss, which makes things weird for me." Chloe said, thinking afterwards that's not really a weird story compared to Tina and all the other weird people and stories in Smallville.  
  
"Who's this Clark kid I'd like to punch him. If I told Lex once, I told him a million times, you drive to fast and you're going to drive yourself right into a grave. Clark should have just let him die; it would have taught him a lesson." Ana realized afterwards what she said she only hoped Chloe knew she wasn't some psycho bitch coming to kill Lex.  
  
"Well today's your looking day Ana because Clark's sitting over there." Chloe said pointing to where Clark was hunched over his book. "Although, I wouldn't suggest hitting him, Clark seems to be well invincible, so I doubt he'd feel it." Chloe laughed.  
  
"That's Clark Kent?" Ana asked in astonishment, the kid looked like he was 16. When Ana had found out Lex had been saved by someone living in Smallville she figured, a football player, or someone like that saved him defiantly not a farm boy.  
  
"Ya, he's kind of a town hero when ever danger strikes Clark Kent isn't too far behind to save the day. I know he doesn't look like your typical kid that would jump off a bridge to save some guy he didn't even know but Clark's just like that."  
  
"Actually," Ana stared at the kid Chloe said was Clark, "it doesn't surprise me one bit that he saved Lex. This is Smallville." Shit Ana thought looking down at her watch, I really need to get out of here and over to Lex's.  
  
"Can you excuse me, Chloe?" Ana asked as politely as possible, she laughed silently to herself afterwards calling herself a dork.  
  
"Yah sure." Chloe stood up.  
  
"I'm just going to say hello to your friend over there and then head off to war." Ana said grabbing her purse. "Plus I left my dog in the car."  
  
"No problem, Ana. I'll talk to you later." Chloe said unsure that she really would. Chloe kind of figured that Ana would be out of here by nightfall if what just happened at the Talon was a preview to what was about to occur at the mansion.  
  
"Sure Chloe I will defiantly catch up with you before I leave." Chloe stood their watching Ana as she walked over to where Clark was sitting. Chloe just stood their memorized by her, wondering where she got her confidence.  
  
Ana walked over to the Clark, and stood in front of the table where he was sitting.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ana." She said, flashing him her friendliest smile.  
  
Shoot, Clark thought, why did Chloe have to send her over to me. Clark looked up and straight into her face, thinking great everyone knows I'm a klutz when talking to girls.  
  
"Hi," she said again.  
  
Clark just stared at her, hypnotized by her eyes; they reminded him pictures of the ocean, greenish blue with so much depth almost as if they could see all your secrets. Ana pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"Do you speak?" she asked jokingly, he wasn't the first guy to become tongue tied when she confronted them.  
  
"Yah, I'm umm... I'm. Clark. HI" Clark instantly felt stupid, great he thought, I have just found a new power the ability to make a fool of yourself in front of pretty girls.  
  
"Hi, I just wanted to," what she thought thank him for saving the worlds biggest asshole, yah sounds good she thought. "Well thank you for saving Lex's life all those times. As much as I hate him right now its better then him not being here"  
  
"Yah, it was no problem." Clark said YAY he thought my speech is coming back just avoid eye contact.  
  
"Well I should be going so goodbye Clark." Ana said standing up and extending her hand.  
  
Clark looked at her hand for a moment then took it. "Goodbye" he said, looking into her eyes again.  
  
She laughed; Ana had been standing there for a good minute with Clark just holding her hand. "Clark, my hand," she whispered.  
  
Clark let go of her hand realizing that he had just been holding it not even shaking it; he put his head down on the table in embarrassment as she walked out of the Talon.  
  
Chloe walked over and sat in the seat opposite Clark. "What was that about?"  
  
"I don't know but I just embarrassed myself I know that much." Clark said covering his face with his hand  
  
Chloe just shook her head in disbelief; it still amazed her how shy Clark could be when it came to the opposite sex.  
  
Ana opened the door to her car, and plopped down into the driver's seat. Niki was sound asleep where she had left her. Ana sat there for a few moments, putting the final touches on her plan and then finally turned the car on. She hit the gas, not even looking up and almost drove right into Pete, she swerved right in time and just missed him screeching as she did it.  
  
Chloe and Clark ran out of the Talon right in time to see the VW Bug speed off down Main Street, and too see Pete standing in the street in shock.  
  
"Shit." Ana said to Niki who had been awoken in the commotion, "I'm starting to drive like Lex."  
  
Lex was pacing around the mansion, he was sure she would have already been here by now. Maybe she changed her mind and drove back home he thought, but Lex knew it would take a lot more then just a little shout out in a coffee shop to make her go home. Hey, it would be nice if she did change her mind, and drive back home he thought.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself." Lex mumbled.  
  
Ana had, had a little encounter with the guard at the gate but finally she was able to convince him to let her in, and not call Lex. She walked into what the butler had said was Lex's office, to find Lex pacing with his back to the door and saying, "Get a hold of yourself." She smiled slyly; yes, she thought this is going to be perfect. She walked quietly up behind him.  
  
Lex smelt it again, Lavender and Vanilla, but no, she was not in the mansion, because she would have had to get past the guard, and her name was not on the list. So they would have had to call up, right? "Get a fucking hold of yourself," he said under his breath.  
  
Ana wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered into the startled man's ear. "You may not be able to get a hold of yourself but I can."  
  
Lex slowly turned around to be face to face once again with Ana, he could not believe how beautiful she was. Ana saw the glow in his eyes that most people never saw, the look that made him Alexes. Then it was gone, and he was back to his cold Lex self.  
  
"I'm glad you finally decided to show up, because of you I had to cancel 4 meetings." Lex spat out, Lex hated to lie to her but he had no choice, he walked over to his big leather chair, sat down, and motioned for her to sit in the chair in front his oak desk.  
  
She smiled, "Well, Lex last time I checked you have a phone. You could have just called my cell phone and rescheduled so don't be annoyed with me because of your own senselessness." Ana said sitting down in the seat he had motioned to.  
  
"Anastasia, I will be aggravated with you if I want to be. Who do you think you are, barging in to an establishment that I own and making a complete fool out of me? Things have changed I am not the same man you once thought you knew." Lex said raising his voice to just underneath a yell, and standing up.  
  
"First of all man, how old do you think you are? You are 21 Lex; I hardly think that is a man. Secondly, whom I thought I knew, Lex you know that I knew you better then anyone else, you can pretend and say that I thought you were someone completely different but you know the truth. You are scared that I am going to come here and ruin everything for you by telling your deep dark secrets to Smallville. Well you are wrong; I didn't come to do anything of the sort." Ana's plan had failed, her plan had been simple don't get emotional or angry and she was both.  
  
"No!" Lex exclaimed walking closer to the chair Ana was sitting in, "First of all you're wrong, I didn't think you were going to do anything of the sort why would I be scared of you and Secondly."  
  
"Lex you of all people should know what Bull Shit is seeing that you work in a fertilizer plant, so don't give it to me." Ana said standing up, her and Lex we're only a few steps away from each other and she could smell his familiar cologne.  
  
"How dare you interrupt me," Lex yelled.  
  
"How dare I, how dare you, you didn't call me once while I was away. Who is the one who came and picked up your sorry ass almost every night because you were too drugged up or too drunk to drive yourself home, or who waited in the hospital all those times praying that you would wake up. Lex I am not one of you sorry girlfriends that you can treat like shit, I am your friend, or have you forgotten that."  
  
"Well you never called ether so don't give me that. Friend Ana, last time I checked friends don't just get up and leave a note saying "Alexes, I'll talk to you later I'm off to the airport." Lex said cruelly.  
  
Ana knew he was right she had done that, but she tried to tell him so many times and she just couldn't do it. She loved him, but they had decided long ago that they would always stay just friends, and then her step-dad called and asked her to go to Russia, and Lex had become more destructive to himself then ever before and he wouldn't let her help him. She had to get away, Lex was eating her up inside. Ana looked into Lex's eyes and turned around and began to walk out.  
  
"Anastasia Romano do not walk away from..." Lex stopped himself. What Lex thought, me, here? Ana turned around and looked at him, cursing at herself not to cry since. She couldn't even remember the last time she had, but here he had almost at the point of tears. She couldn't deal with him, they we're having almost the same conversation they had a year ago. She thought she was ready to face him but she wasn't why hadn't she listened to Jill?  
  
"Stay." Lex said. Ana didn't know what to do. The room now had an eerie silence to it and Ana knew she should just walk out the door but she knew that to walk out the door she would have to turn her back on him and that wasn't something she was willing to do just yet.  
  
"Hello Lex." Helena's voice broke the trance that Ana and Lex had on each other. Neither of them had even noticed her walk in. "Are you ready?" Helena asked looking from Lex back to this strange girl standing a few steps from the door. Lex blinked he completely forgot he had promised to take her out tonight.  
  
"Helena, I think I'm going to have to reschedule an old friend of mine is back in town." Helena watched as Lex's eyes fell into the corner where the strange girl stood. "Helena this is Anastasia." Anastasia walked up to Helena and extended her hand, which Helena shook politely. Anastasia then turned to Lex.  
  
"Lex, you had plans I would feel horrible if you had to change them because of me I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience. You go out tonight I need time to unpack and become situated anyways. Ill be fine you too kids go out and have a good time."  
  
Lex knew exactly what she was saying. That she needed time think over what had just happened "Fine," Lex agreed "but we will continue this conversation later, Anastasia."  
  
"Of course, Alexander I wouldn't dream of not," she said while walking out of the room. Leaving Lex to deal with all the skeletons screaming to be let out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Too Be Continued. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Smallville in terms of owning sad I know. But hey if one of you does, I am willing to trade my fat beagle Newman for Michael Rosenbaum. Someone who is not me owns all these characters but Anastasia is mine.  
  
A/N: Although it may seem like I don't like Helena, I don't know if I do. In addition, a roofy is a date- rape drug. No one knew how to spell it. Just to announce I am deeply thankful to the LL who made me do chapter 3 and patiently say with me until I got it right. In addition, who just announced to me no one reads these. Therefore, if u read my story just review to tell me you read the Author's Note, so I can throw it in her face. LL is my muse! Also I love everyone who reviewed. Thanks!  
  
P.S REVIEW it makes me happy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 Behind Closed Doors ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ana was laying upstairs in a spare bedroom where the butler had escorted her. Niki was snoring contently on a pillow while Ana just stared up at the ceiling thinking about the day's previous events. She was so deep in thought she almost didn't hear the faint rumble of her stomach. She had forgotten in the excitement of the day that she hadn't eaten since 4:30 when she left her apartment, so Ana decided that it would be best to go find the kitchen.  
  
Ana walked down the big oak staircase that lead to Lex's office and went through the double doors, there she found Jacob the butler, who before Ana could even ask pointed down the hallway and said " take a left." Ana just smiled politely, people like that freak me out she thought.  
  
As Ana walked down the long hallway she began to hope that Lex had told the help that another person was staying in the mansion. She figured he had when a plump gray haired woman grabbed her cheek and patted her stomach as she entered the kitchen.  
  
" Awh, sugar don't they feed you where you come from? Awh don't worry I'll fix you up with something right away" Ana just smiled and watched as the woman busied herself around the kitchen.  
  
"Look at me," the woman, said to Ana, "so impolite I am, my name's Sally sugar." Ana was about to say my name is Ana when Sally began to speak again.  
  
"No need to tell me who you are sugar, your name is Ana baby. Lex already told me all about you. He also said all you would want to eat is a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich." Ana cringed at the memory of PB&J sandwiches.  
  
"No, darling she will not while I am cooking in this house I said." Sally was opening and closing cabinets and taking out an assortments of things to cook with while she spoke, " plus I told him, that no-one while living under this house and having me as a cook is ever going to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich no sir.  
  
"Here sugar," Sally, said motioning for Ana to sit down at the kitchen table, as Ana sat down Sally placed a plate of oatmeal cookies in front of her and a glass of milk. "Eat this while I fix you something good to eat for dinner. You eat chicken don't you honey." Before Ana could respond Sally began talking again. "Of course you like chicken, who don't like chicken, I ask you. Nobody, everyone likes chicken. Except those ninny piney vegetarians, I ask you how can someone not like meat. I understand their reasons for not wanting to eat meat and all but I just thank god," Sally said looking up at the ceiling, "I ain't their cook.  
  
Ana laughed and started to eat the cookies in front of her, she tried to muffle the Mmmm that had escaped her mouth when she ate the first cookie but Sally caught on. "Them cookies are good ain't they, my grandma's own recipe. Lex ain't much of a cookie person but every once in a while, he'll come down her and say Sally make me some of those cookies. Come to think of it I think that's the only time Lex comes down to the kitchen." Sally said directing her attention back to chopping up vegetables. Ana laughed, that sounded just like Lex, unlike him Ana was always in the kitchen she had a passion for food.  
  
Sally turned to Ana and smiled, you don't hear much of that sound in this house she thought, Sally always hoped someone would come in here and lighten the place up. "So, who are you Ms. Ana Romano? What's your story?" Sally poured the vegetables into a pot filled with boiling water.  
  
Ana smiled, "Well what do you want to know? My name is Ana Romano I'm 20 years old, I have a degree in Business I own half of the Romano and Hallaway Stocks, and that's about it."  
  
"Interesting," Sally said, "now tell me something I want to know. Come on sugar I can tell by looking at you that you are not all work and no play. First tell me about why you're here." Sally was now taking a piece of bread and furiously crumbling it up into a bowl.  
  
"I don't really know why." Ana said and looked down at the cookie in her hand she suddenly felt guilty about her intentions and lying to Sally. Sally looked over at Ana; Sally had been a cook in three homes in the last 30 years and she knew what it meant when someone started to examine her cookies so she thought it would be best if she let it drop.  
  
Sally took out the chicken from the fridge and an egg and Ana looked up. This woman memorized her, she liked Sally she decided she reminded Ana of a nanny she had when she was younger. "How long have you worked here," Ana asked.  
  
Sally cracked an egg into the bowl with her crumbled up bread, added some spices, she then throw in a piece of chicken, and started to mix it up. "Well, since Lex was sent here, about a year and a half ago. I had been Lionel and Lily's cook before Lex was born, and then I moved back South to work down there. Then one day last year Lionel called me up and said Sally I need you to be my son's cook. Well the rest is history and here I stand." Sally was now putting the chicken in the oven she then stirred the vegetables. "You like rice sweetie?" Ana-nodded yes and Sally reached up into one of the cabinets and pulled out a box of rice. "Is Rice-a-Roni fine?"  
  
Ana couldn't help it she was only human "Rice-a- Roni," Ana started and Sally joined in, "the San Francisco treat!" Ana and Sally started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Nonny, Lex is coming over today." A little girl sits in front of a vanity laughing while an older woman stands behind her doing her hair and smiles.  
  
"Really Anastasia, that's good are you excited?"  
  
"Yup," the little girl smiles big and starts to rock in anticipation. "Nonny, I want to make him something, he's been sad coz he doesn't have no more hair."  
  
"Any more hair Ana," the woman corrects.  
  
The little girl scowls and then continues, "I told him I don't care that he's still Lexy but he got mad." The little girl frowns at the memory.  
  
"Why don't you draw him a picture?" The woman suggests still combing the young child's long hair.  
  
"No, Nonny." The little girl scowls. "I know what I'm going to do. I am going to make Lex laugh. He doesn't laugh anymore not since he lost his hair. Why did he lose his hair again Nonny?"  
  
"Well Ana darling, there was an accident when he went to Smallville with his father remember he was in the hospital and you went and visited." Ana nodded her head. "Well that's how he lost his hair, no-one is really sure why though." Nonny says in a sweet caring voice.  
  
"Oh," Ana says. "Want to know how I'm going to make him laugh?"  
  
"Sure darling, what are you going to do?" Nonny begins to braid her hair in pigtails.  
  
Ana thinks for a moment and looks down at her shoes suddenly she looks up and a disgusted look comes across her face when she sees her Nanny.  
  
"No Nonny," Ana sternly says, "one long braid." Nonny and Ana shake their heads at each other. "I'm going to do something unexpected but I'm not going to tell you what just yet, you'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Here you go darling, a real meal." Sally said putting a plate in front of Ana.  
  
Ana rubbed her head, I must have fallen asleep she thought. She picked up a fork and knife and bite into the chicken. "Oh My God," she blurted out "this is so good." Sally smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, darling I'm going home. I will see you in the morning. Jacob the butler will be here but the rest of the help will be gone. Goodnight." Ana looked up and waved and then went back to eating.  
  
Lex was sick of answering questions. Helena was treating him as if she was a cop and he just committed murder. "How do you know her, why do you know her, how long have you known her?" Lex answered the same way to everyone of her questions, "Helena I really don't want to talk about it right now." She finally got the hint the 100th time he said it. Now she was sitting quietly in the front seat staring at her hands. Lex felt a pang of guilt looking at her sitting there. "How's work Helena?"  
  
She smiled at him, "Well you know I'm not allowed to talk about my patents but." The rest of what she said didn't mater to him. Lex had learned at a very young age how to block people out, and that was exactly what he was doing. He watched the road and the speedometer to make sure he didn't go over 65. Helena hated when he drove fast, unlike Ana he thought. Helena was still talking and Lex just nodded his head and said uh huh. The highway was deserted he thought, really deserted he would love to open the car up but not with Helena in the passenger seat, she's not the adventures type he thought.  
  
"Lex come on, you're driving like an old lady. Come on Grandma open this thing up lets see what its really made of" The girl takes a swig from the half empty bottle in her hand.  
  
"Grandma huh," Lex speeds up the car to 95 mph, the girl next to him throws her hands up and screams then takes another large gulp, she then passes it to Lex. "Ana, when did you start drinking," he looks at the bottle "Jack Daniels."  
  
"Well Grandma. I don't really know. Are you going to have any if not give it back to me!" Ana reaches in front of Lex's face causing him to swerve.  
  
"Ana, I'm going to have an accident if you don't cut it out and if you call me Grandma one more time..." Lex glares at her then takes a sip of the JD, "Gross! Ana how do you drink this stuff?" he says choking.  
  
"Same way I ate that dinner you attempted to cook, what was it again Charcoal Chicken, Grandpa?" Lex scowls. "I think we passed a cruiser."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I saw ." suddenly police sirens sound from behind them, "a cruiser."  
  
"Shit, what do I do?" Lex said nervously.  
  
"Umm, pull over, that's the smart thing to do. Dip-shit," she mumbles.  
  
"Well sorry no-one has ever pulled me over before. I am a Luthor." Lex says in a matter a fact tone.  
  
Lex pulls over the car, and Ana starts laughing hysterically. "Be quiet Ana," Lex snaps and looks at her pleadingly.  
  
"Nah, Lex I got a hold of this you just sit there and look forward okay." Lex looks at her baffled and she just smiles and winks.  
  
The cop walks over to Lex's side of the car, "Do you happen to know how fast you were driving back there son?" The cop says shinning the flashlight into the Lex's face; Lex just stares directly into the dark night.  
  
"Sir," Ana said to the cop, "could you please come over here?" Ana smiles at the cop and he walks over to her side of the car. "Sir, that is my grandpa," she whispers, "he suffers from a dieses, you know the one were you look a lot younger then you really are it has been all over the news lately."  
  
The cop not wanting to look stupid just shakes his head.  
  
"Well, you see normally I don't let him drive but I felt so bad for him tonight. My grandma just died you see, and well I let him drive. I'm so sorry; I knew that this road was going to be deserted." Ana looks sadly up at the cop and bats her eyelashes, "I thought it would be okay I no that was my bad judgment and I won't do it again I'll even drive and you can watch me switch with him, just don't give us a ticket please. My folks will be so angry." Ana said this entire conversation in a hushed voice but Lex couldn't help but over hear it and he had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out laughing. The worst part out of this whole fraud he thought is that the cop was actually buying it.  
  
"Alright, Miss I'll let you off, now go switch seats with him and I don't want to here anything about this again, alright?"  
  
"Yes, sir I promise," Ana says smiling. The cop opens her door and she steps out and walks around the car. Ana grabs Lex's arm tightly and says sweetly, "Come on Grandpa I'm going to drive." Lex stands up and walks slowly to the other side of the car, while Ana sits down and buckles herself in. Lex finally sits down in the seat beside her and she flashes him a demonic stare. She slowly hits the gas and slowly drives down the uninhabited highway.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that." Lex said interrupting Helena.  
  
"What?" Helena says.  
  
"Oh, I must have just been thinking out loud go on I was listening."  
  
Helena looked at Lex skeptically, "Okay like I was saying it's quite the affair you know the OR doctor with the ER nurse. Well I heard."  
Ana sat at the table holding her stomach she hadn't eaten that much since she was little. She began to cut up the small amount of chicken that remand on her plate and decided it would be best to go explore the mansion. She needed the exercise after eating that meal. First to take this chicken to Niki she thought. Ana walked upstairs to her bedroom, put the chicken on the floor for Niki, and went to explore. Ana decided that the best way to begin was to walk a different way then she had before. Ana walked down the hallway opening and closing doors, until she opened the double doors and walked into a study.  
  
A middle- aged man is sitting at his desk surrounded by paper work. The man is frantically typing numbers into a calculator and writing them quickly down. A small girl with a long braid walks in and looks up at the man, the man so engulfed by his work that he doesn't notice. The small girl turns next to her, turns back around through the door, and grabs a small bald boy's hand. She walks the boy into the room and motions him to stay, she then walks over next to the desk, and taps the man on the leg. The man turns to her "Not now Ana," he says and looks up "Hello Lex, Ana go play."  
  
The girl looks at Lex smiles and taps the man on the leg again "What Ana," the man says angrily.  
  
"Dad can I have a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich please?" Ana says and looks up at her father.  
  
Her father just stares at her speechless and picks her up; Lex is now lying on the floor in tears from laughing so hard. "You. You... You spoke. Ana you spoke. Ana spoke" he says in amazement and looks down at Lex. Ana just smiles and hops down off his lap, she then walks over to Lex and helps him up, "Come on," she says and walks out of the room.  
  
"I don't believe you, for the last 5 years you have been saying how your first words to him were going to be moving and up lifting, and you were going to tell him the secrets of the world. But no you finally speak to him and you ask him for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Lex starts laughing again, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Ana just smiles and wraps her arm around his shoulder, "A friend of mine needed a good laugh."  
  
Ana rubbed her eyes; she was getting sick of walking down memory lane. She hadn't thought of that day in years & years, and today she had thought of it twice. Lex brought back to many memories she thought. She looked around the study she was in, and became extremely excited directly in front of her was her god, a liquor cabinet. "Screw exploring I need a vacation from this world," she said and grabbed an assortment of drinks.  
  
Lex pulled up to Helena's house and put the car in park.  
  
"Thank you Lex, the play was magnificent, and dinner was superb. You always seem to know the best places to go." Helena then leaned in and kissed Lex. "Do you want to come in?" Helena asked in between kisses. Oh yah, Lex thought.  
  
Ana was lying upside on the bed the, room was covered with a variety of empty bottles. "Niki get off the ceiling right now," Ana yelled before toppling off the bed and onto her head.  
  
"Oww," she said rubbing her head Niki ran over to Ana and began to lick her face, "good dog, a ceiling is no place for a dog. Like this mansion is no place for me." Ana stood up and wobbled over to the table where the last bottle sat, she picked up the bottle and went to wobble back over to the bed but fell. "Niki, be careful the floor moves." She said before cracking up laughing. Ana then took another mouthful of the vodka, and swallowed.  
  
"Niki, I shouldn't have come you know that? Jill said not too but I came anyway and now I am sitting on the floor in a big empty mansion with you." She rubs the dog's head, "not that I care because you are great. But you're not Lex." Ana shakes her head "you're not Lex. Your lucky though Niki, because if you were Lex then I wouldn't be sitting with you. Man does he have a temper. "Shit," Ana said while trying to stand up finally after a few attempts she gets up. "I can't believe we yelled like that. Oh well."  
  
Lex waited for Helena to walk into her house, and then he sped off towards the mansion. Ana and he were going to have a nice long talk when he got there. Lex pulled up into the driveway and stepped out of his car. Jacob greeted him at the door.  
  
"Where is she?" Lex asked he was extremely irritated for having to cut his date short and he needed to blow off some steam. Lex walked upstairs and towards the room where Jacob said Ana was. He could see light peaking out through a crack in the door, he was about to knock when he recognized her voice saying, " Oh well," when he looked through the crack he could see her standing in the middle of the room holding a bottle and a collage of other bottles everywhere.  
  
"He's going to hate me anyways Niki. You would too but you're just a doggie." She laughed and took another mouthful. "I'm going to hate myself too, I all ready do but a girl has got to do what a girl has got to do, or something on the lines of that. We have a dilemma though Niki," Ana said bringing her voice down from a shout to a regular tone. "He has a little girlfriend. A girlfriend," Ana's voice goes back up to the shout. "Hello, I'm Helena I am a doctor and a brunette bitch and I like to screw bald men worth millions." Ana said while attempting to impersonate Helena, however the only thing Ana did succeeded in doing was falling flat on her face.  
  
Ana sat up and laughed and began to rant again "But I'm lucky that she's some brunette bitch she'll be easy to get rid of Lex is going to be the hard part. Lex doesn't really like her you can tell he has always been like that; he has a girl for everyday of the week. I'll be able to get rid of her in under a week." Ana looked down at Niki, "I am not jealous," she said before falling down on to her butt.  
  
Lex did not know what to do, he actually found it quite amusing to see her like this, especially when she fell. He knew he should probably walk away but he was curious to hear what else she had to say. Any way it was his house and he was not really eavesdropping because she was screaming. In addition, he thought she is talking about Helena and me, but still Lex contemplated whether he should just leave.  
  
"I'm not ready to do this yet Niki. Nope I am not I should have listened to Jill but I never do, and now I know it is too late. Why don't I leave you ask." Niki just sat on the floor looking confused at her owner, "I can't leave Niki I already did that I ran away to Russia. Yes, I ran across the world. Lex is a tricky man now; he has changed, a lot. He is not the same kid I left that night." Ana looked down at her feet, "He has changed it's kind of like Niki, he just grew up all of a sudden and realized that he wasn't harming anyone but himself. He has not changed all the way, though he still has his short fused temper. Besides that, he is great well from what I have seen so far. Going to Russia was the best thing I could have done." Niki started to lick Ana's hand, "No Niki I am not falling for him, I've done that already. Plus you know the plan, I am to make Lex fall head over heels for me and then I'm out, because even the player gets burned and that's what I'm here to prove. Anyways I know that there isn't a future with him and if there was I wouldn't want one." Ana looked down and shook her head.  
  
Lex stood in the hallway in shock. He knew she was scheming something but he did not now it was anything like that. Ana had always amazed him with her plans and enthusiasm. However, he never thought he would be at the other end of one of her plans. "Shit," he said.  
  
"Shh Niki," Ana whispered and walked over to the door and opened it the remaining way.  
  
A girl walks out of the dorm room, her hair is all up, and she is wearing sweats. "Don't go in their Alex, she is mad at you." She says gently.  
  
"What you mean Jill. I didn't do anything I just got back." A tall bald kid wearing a tee shirt and jeans says, while leaning against a wall.  
  
"Well, maybe you should figure out what you did wrong before you go in there because she is upset with you." The girl says crossing her arms.  
  
"Do you know what I did?"  
  
"No, I don't she wouldn't tell me so obviously it was something serious."  
  
"Anyway, I didn't do anything wrong I just got back. So I'm going in." Alex says while turning the knob.  
  
"What ever, I warned you." Jill says walking away; I don't want to be here when this goes down she thinks.  
  
"Don't you fucking knock?" A voice says from the back of the dorm room. The room's only light is that which is coming through the window.  
  
"I saw Jill in the hall she let me in. What's wrong?" He asks looking for the light finally; he finds it and switches it on. As the light comes on a huge stuffed animal comes flying at his head.  
  
"What the fuck," he yells ducking in time. "Ana what the fuck is wrong with you. Jill said you were angry with me?"  
  
"Well obviously I am then so why don't you fucking leave, I mean that's what you are good at," Ana spat.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Ana stands up from the windowsill where she was sitting, and puts the empty bottle on the desk and walks over to Lex until there is only a step between them. "What I am talking about is," Lex could smell the alcohol on her breath he knew that what ever he had done was pretty bad if she drank over it. Ana only drank when she wanted to escape, "how Sully put a roofy in my drink. I was lucky huh that I was not thirsty and gave my drink to Mike, now wasn't I. But what if I hadn't Lex?" Ana filled the gap that was between them, now Lex was pinned up against the wall. "What would have happened, because you weren't there were you? Do not play stupid you left with that brunette fucking slut and left me I saw you. You fucking promised you would not and you did. I could have fucking been rape you ass hole." Ana backs away and sits on the bed.  
  
Lex had never seen her upset like this, not even at her mother's funeral. He had really screwed up. Lex walks over to her, "Ana I am so sorry." He goes to sit next to her and she stands up, and pushes him.  
  
"Don't give me your worthless apologies Luthor. I am not a one night stand, I thought I was your friend and then I remembered Luthor's cant have friends can they."  
  
Lex went to respond when she yelled, "Lex I do not want to fucking hear it get the fuck out of my room right now."  
  
"Fine," Lex walked over to Ana and kissed on her check.  
  
Ana slaps Lex across the face, as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Lex felt horrible, she never got this upset, and she was the least violent person he knew. "I am sorry." He said turning around to face her outside of the room.  
  
"Fuck you," Ana said and slammed the door in Lex's face.  
  
Suddenly Lex was back in his mansion standing in front of a wooden door that had been open moments ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC---- if people review!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Calm before the storm

Chapter 4 the Calm before the Storm  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Smallville in terms of owning sad I know. But hey if one of you does, I am willing to trade my fat beagle Newman for Michael Rosenbaum. Someone who is not me owns all these characters but Anastasia is mine.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is short and I know I have not updated this story in over 6 months lol. I like this story I just have not had time to right and no one reviews ( so I do not know if anyone even reads this. That okay coz I like to write it and that is all matters. I really really need a beta reader so if you would like to be mine you can send me an email Shagadelicbabe14@hotmail.com Hopefully the next chapter will be longer I am expecting it to be. Also, the song in the story is Honey and the Moon by Joseph Arthur. Tell me what you think BTW I know that the title is such a cliché  
  
P.S REVIEW it makes me happy!  
  
Chapter 4 the Calm before the Storm  
  
Ana woke up to a splitting headache and lots of confusion. She was lying on the floor surrounded by bottles with a horrible ringing sound in her ears. As her eyes adjusted to the bright lights surrounding her she realized that, the ringing was coming from her phone and that there were more important things to be dealt with first, such as where was the bathroom? After stumbling around she finally found it and just in time, after throwing up everything she ate yesterday and things she did not even remember eating. She collapsed in a heap of sweat and sickness on the floor.  
  
"Fuck this is why I don't drink, I can hold my liquor that night but the next morning," she shook her head. Ana attempted to stand up again but it felt like she had thousands of rocks in her pockets holding her down.  
  
After lying on the floor for what seemed like hours, she heard a loud pounding noise coming from the hall.  
  
"MISS, MISS," the shouts of some sweet voice echoed in her head. " Miss," Ana could now identify the sweet voice as one of the maids, " Mr. Luthor sent me up to see if there was anything I could get you, but I see the only think you need right now is a nice hot shower and a warm bed."  
  
The house cleaner lifted Ana up by her armpits and walked her across the hall to a huge exquisite bathroom. Normally Ana would have insisted on walking herself, but Ana could barely hold her head up, and as Ana could smell the bath had been especially prepared for her. "Rich Bastard," she mumbled as she collapsed into the warm bubble bath.  
  
Lex was pacing back and forth he had not gotten much sleep and had canceled all his meetings for today. So he knew why she was here but he didn't understand it? She had made absolutely no sense last night. He made the maid go upstairs and make sure she was taken care of, if she was anything like she had been when they were younger she'd be crashed in the bathroom. He did not know what he was going to do with her. If her and Helena every got together it would be disastrous not so much for him, but Ana would chew Helena up and spit her back out. Maybe I should just go to the office he thought, Ana is not going to be in any mood to talk until much later, and he was not in the mood to talk just yet. He needed to strategize on how he was going to approach this. Lex grabbed his coat and his keys and stamped out of the mansion.  
  
The bath is really helping, thought Ana, although I still cannot remember what happened last night. Then she saw it Lex's cold piercing eyes staring into hers.  
  
"Shit," Ana shouted and a maid came running in. "Is everything fine miss?" Ana just nodded and flicked her away with her wrist. Ana knew she was being childish; the maid was only doing her job. Ana sank lower into the bathtub, so this is not going as planned she thought but that's okay, because I have a new plan."  
  
Ana jumped out of the tub and ran into her bedroom. She was still dizzy but she wanted to make the arrangements while Lex was out of the house. The maid had already promised her Lex had gone to the office and was not expected back until much later.  
  
Ana threw her feet onto the desk and leaned back in Lex's leather chair. She flipped purposely through his rolodex until she found what she was looking for then picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
Lionel was sitting in his limousine outside of Luthor Corp when his cell phone rang; he immediately recognized the number but was surprised to hear her voice on the phone.  
  
"Lionel?" Ana was unsure if she got the number correct.  
  
"Anastasia it has been too long, what do I owe the privilege too?"  
  
Ana hated the way Lionel talked he freaked her out. She always thought he was a strange man with magically powers but as she got older, she realized his magic powers were not magical at all.  
  
"Well, as you know I'm at Luthor Mansion and I was wondering if you would consider attending a dinner party tonight? Lionel, it will be an event, you will not want to miss. I assure you of that." Ana pronounced every vowel perfectly and her words with determination. Lionel could play his games but she could play hers.  
  
Lionel listened mesmerized by her voice, "Of course I'll be there, 7:00 fine?"  
  
"7:00 is perfect Lionel I will see you tonight." Before he could say, another world Ana hung up the phone she still had a lot to do. Next to call Helena, who Ana assumed, being the good doctor that she is would be at the hospital. Ana looked up the number and waited to be transferred calling to invite you to a dinner party tonight at Luthor Mansion."  
  
Helena was surprised but curious seeing that Lex would not give her any details about the mysterious Ana. Helena was planning to see if she could work a double tonight, but this seemed more important in a way. "Yes, Ana that's sound nice, around what time would you like me to arrive?"  
  
Ana rolled her eyes; already she hated this woman, "7:00 sharp. Say nothing to Alexander; I want it to be a surprise. Goodbye." Ana hung up the phone, and ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed, and walked to the door grabbing her keys and leaving a note for one of the maids to check on Niki.  
  
Ana jumped in the car, put the key in the ignition, and turned on the radio. 10 minutes later, she pulled up in front of Smallville's general store. As she stepped out of the car she felt people staring at her, you would think she would be used to it, but it still made her feel uneasy.  
  
Ana grabbed a carriage and set off to find what she needed. Her first stop was to get hair dye, as much as she loved her blue hair, she knew it was time for blue hair and mix matched clothing to be put aside. As she started to pace down the isle, looking at all the different colors, and product names she could choose from she heard her name being called.  
  
"Ana, hey I'm surprised you are still here." This was the last place Chloe ever expected Ana to be, she seemed so much more refined then to be shopping in Smallville' s General Store looking at hair dye. Chloe was more in shock that she was still here, Chloe had never seen Lex angry but she could imagine what it had been like at the Luthor Mansion last night and yet here she still stands.  
  
Ana smiled, "Well I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon, I have some business to deal with." Ana picked up a box of dye, Honey Blonde, she then looked at Chloe, "Chloe I need your advice," Ana laughed, "Which color?"  
  
Chloe smiled no one ever-asked Chloe beauty tips that was Lana's department but it felt nice to have someone ask her advice on something other then the paranormal "Well, your hair is dark, so the only way you are going to get it blonde is to bleach it, I say just dye your hair brown." Chloe glowed, seeing reading Lana's beauty magazines did pay off.  
  
"Sounds good. So now what brown do I use?" Laughing again, "I am not a hair person, I must admit I usually have professionals do this, but I'm thinking Smallville's barber shop isn't the best place to get my hair dyed."  
  
"No, I don't think it is. I think you would have better luck with Luthor Corp dying your hair, although you might come out with green glowing hair. You will still have hair."  
  
The two girls started laughing and Chloe offered to help her pick out the hair dye and to help her find the other things on her list. By the time Ana walked out of the general store she had three bags filled of all the things she needed, two boxes of brown hair dye, and a smile on her face.  
  
Ana threw the shopping bags into her trunk and promised to meet up with Chloe for coffee later on. She sat in her car for a few moments just listening to the radio  
  
"We're made out of blood and rust  
  
Looking for someone to trust  
  
Without  
  
A fight  
  
I think that you came too soon  
  
You're the honey and the moon  
  
That lights  
  
Up my night"  
  
Then Ana picked up the phone and called in an unused favor, "Hey Stacie, Yah its Ana, I need to call in that favor, I'm in Smallville on business, and I completely lost my suit case. Yah Bummer! I need two black dresses, a pantsuit, and some kakis and what ever else you have. Yah I am going to be here about a week, so I need enough clothes to last me about that long, you no casual, dress. Yah, I need them today, as soon as possible, I am staying at Luthor Manor so if you get them dropped off there any time before 4:00 that would be awesome. Yah, thank you so much, See them then. Bye." Ana hit end and checked her watch, 1:28.  
  
Ana pulled out of her parking space, and speeded off towards the mansion, she only had a couple of hours; she hoped it would be enough time.  
  
Lex had tried to sit in the office, but his mind was preoccupied and everything Gabe tried to tell him sounded like "blah, blah, and blah." Lex decided just to go to the Talon, get himself a cup of coffee, and then head back to the mansion. He hoped that Ana would be a wake and maybe he could find out what she was up to. She was pissing him off, Ana had no right to just show up, and expect everything to revolve around her. Ana was digging up past memories, memories he had forgotten and did not want to relive. As Lex, sat sipping his Cappuccino, he was flooded with more past memories. He barely noticed Lana put the check down on the table; he pulled out his wallet, and noticed something blue. Lex pulled it out and realized it was a gem, a small gem just the size of an earring, he had forgotten it was in there, but as he sat there rotating it between his finger pads he remembered where it came from.  
  
"What is bored school?" A small girl asks she is sitting on a hill picking at the grass.  
  
"It's not bored school, its boarding school. It's a school where you live." A young boy maybe, ten, leans up against a tree, his head glistening in the sunlight. The boy has a black suit on with a black dress shirt underneath it and a black tie, but is not breaking a sweat.  
  
"If you go to the bored school, does that mean I wont be able to see you any more?" The girl does not even turn to see his reaction; she just sits cross-legged folding the blade of grass repeatedly.  
  
"No, I will see you, but not as often." The boy says the statement without any emotion; his eyes are focused directly in front of him, at the newly setting sun."  
  
The girl stands up, and wipes her dress down, she is wearing a black dress that resembles a school uniform, she has black knee-highs that reach that hem of the dress, and the dress makes her creamy white skin seem almost translucent. The only thing stopping her from looking like she just stepped out of black and white movie is her bright eyes, which seem to be filled with to much sorrow for such a small person.  
  
The girl walks over to the young boy, opens his hand, the boy looks down, and stares at her. "Alexes, I want you to have this, that way when you are away we will still be together." The girl drops a small blue gem into his hand. Stands on her toes and gives him a kiss on his check.  
  
"Anastasia! Come one! You will see Lex, later." A deep voice bellows breaking the sweet silence of two children's' thoughts.  
  
"Coming." Anastasia shouts back and starts to run towards the voice, Alexes grabs her arm stopping her.  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"Your welcome, Lex. I hope you have a good day." Lana Lang stood in front of him giving him change for his Cappuccino. He shook his head trying to regain where he was and what had just transcribed but it did not seem to be working. Lex looked down at napoleon. 2:00.  
  
Ana sat in the bathroom, with dye in hair. She hoped this worked; she had dark brown hair so she hoped that the blue turned brown and everything worked out from there. She had never dyed her own hair, so she was nervous, but its just hair she said. She had already plucked her eyebrows, put a facial mask on for the hell of it, painted her nails, and called Jill. The house was quiet, the calm before the storm.  
  
To be Continued.. 


	5. Where life leads you

Chapter 5 Where life brings you..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Smallville in terms of owning sad I know. But hey if one of you does, I am willing to trade my fat beagle Newman for Michael Rosenbaum. Someone who is not me owns all these characters but Anastasia is mine.  
  
A/N: I have had this on my computer for over a week so I finally edited it. I hope that y'all like it, I do not know if anyone even reads this but if you do let me know! I hope I did the characters justice. P.S REVIEW it makes me happy!  
  
Chapter 5 Where life brings you..  
  
Lex sat in his leather chair, his feet kicked up onto the coffee table. He was completely absorbed in one of his many memo's from that afternoon, he was startled when he heard heavy footsteps in the hallway and then Clark Kent's laugh. A few moments later, the door opened, Lex looked up from his memo, surprised to see that he had been correct it was Clark's voice.  
  
"Clark, a nice surprise I thought you had to help your mom out today?"  
  
"Yeah I am, I just delivered the food you ordered, and I thought I would stop in and say hi. Lana said she saw you this afternoon and you seemed a little preoccupied."  
  
"Food? I thought you deliver it on Wednesdays?" Lex was disoriented today was Saturday, unless he missed something.  
  
"I do Lex..Are you feeling aright? You ordered food yesterday for a dinner party, and you asked for it to be delivered around 5:00, no later. I was running a little early so I decided to drop it off now."  
  
"I did." Lex just looked at Clark, he did not remember anything dealing with food, but then again he could not remember what he ate this morning or even if he ate.  
  
Ana was standing outside talking to the guard, waiting for her clothes to arrive when she saw Clark pull up with the food. She was pleased that someone could follow directions she told Stacie before 4:00 and it was already 4:45. Just as she was cursing Stacie's incompetents, a small green Camry pulled up, and a petite mousy looking girl jumped out.  
  
"I AM so like so sorry! I got like so lost."  
  
Ana just rolled her eyes, no wonder the girl is late her brain is the size of pea. "It's fine. You are lucky that I still have enough time to get dressed. Being punctual is extremely important in life, if you are not on time it comes across that you do not care, and you do care correct. Just tell Stacie to call me because I am going to need some more clothes. Next time I won't handle your incompetents."  
  
The girl handed the clothes over to Ana her eyes were glistened with premature tears, Ana felt bad but it was a way of life. The girl needed to learn being timely is important and now she would never forget, the girl will probably get in her car and set her watch a head 10 minutes so she will never be late again, Ana thought.  
  
When she walked into the house, she could hear people's voices echoing. She figured they were in the study. Ana guessed that it would be Clark and Lex talking, she debated sticking her head in and saying hello. She could bet her life that Lex was trying to figure out why there was food being delivered at his house without his knowledge Lex could be, as naïve as anyone else and she loved it.  
  
"So Clark how is Ms. Lang?"  
  
"I don't know Lex. I mean with Whitney gone it just seems like poor timing, plus I don't know." Clark just shakes his head.  
  
"Well, Clark way don't you ask the cheerleader over to my house for dinner tonight. If what you say is true it appears that I'm having some sort of dinner party and the more the merrier."  
  
"I would but Chloe and I have study group tonight."  
  
"So ask Chloe over too and you might as well ask Mr. Ross so he doesn't feel left out, although I don't think he will come."  
  
"No Pete might come, Lex it's not that he doesn't like you he just, doesn't know you."  
  
"Clark it's alright I know. I can't change people's opinions of my father I just hope that someday they will look past my last name."  
  
Ana was walking by when she heard Lex's voice, she paused at the door contemplating if she should just give in and see the boys, she decided against it and continued upstairs.  
  
Lex's attention was drawn to the noise outside the study, he was thrown back at Clark's voice, "Alright Lex, I'll come what time?"  
  
"How about 7:00." Lex answered one eye still on the door.  
  
"Alright I'll see you then."  
  
Ana was upstairs finishing her make up when she heard the shower go on. She knew from experience that Lex would be in there at least for a half-n hour. Therefore, she decided to do some snoop work. She took off her heels and quietly sneaked down the stairs and into his office. She clicked on the computer screen, because like her, Lex hated having to wait for the whole computer to load. As she moved, the mouse a little box popped up, she would have been surprised if it had not.  
  
{User Name: Alexander J Luthor} {Password: ******}  
  
Access denied.  
  
"Damn it! All right User name... Hmm. If I were Lex, what would my Alias be.? Bald Man! No." Ana taps her fingers on the table.  
  
"Alexes if you could be anyone in the world who would you be?" "I would be." "Don't say Alexander the Great, because you are going to be him" a girl says cutting him off. "I wasn't going to say him I would be Napoleon." "Napoleon? Why?" "He was a great little man, he achieved a lot, and he was extremely smart plus he left behind a legacy, his name will be remembered for ever."  
  
{User name: Napoleon} {Password: *****}  
  
Access Denied  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
{User name: Alexes} {Password: ********}  
  
Access Granted  
  
Ana just stared at the screen with amazement, "Wow, who would have thought."  
  
It took her so long to figure out the password she knew she only had a few minutes to flick through information. As she looked at the desktop, she saw a file labeled Rent, Lack she knew automatically it was anagram for Clark Kent, but why would Lex have a file on his best friend? As she moved the mouse to click the folder, she heard a door slam her heart skipped a beat. She clicked and hit a few keys and the screen went back to a purple with a gray box asking for the user name and password. She turned the computer screen off and high tailed it upstairs. When she got upstairs, she collapsed on the bed trying to regain her regular breathing rhythm.  
  
Lionel had let himself in like usual, he was standing in the hallway staring at a deserted corridor. He had just seen Ana bolt by, obviously, she was up to something, and he could not wait to here what had brought her back to Smallville.  
  
Lex was standing in front of his closet with a towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets were shimmering on his back. He hated being left out of the loop and now he stood in his own house with not a clue on what was going on. He grabbed a pair of black pants and donned his regular plum shirt. He glanced at the clock it was 6:45 and the house seemed quiet, it made him nervous. Ana was not a quiet kind of person she usually was always making some kind of noise whither it was music playing, her laughter, or her heels click and clacking as she walked. Something was going on and he did not think it was anything good.  
  
"MOM!" Clark stood at the top of his stairs calling to Martha. "MOM"  
  
Jonathan was sitting on the couch flipping threw a newspaper and Martha stood in the kitchen making some peach jam. "What is it son? Your mother is in the kitchen," Jonathan yelled up to Clark.  
  
Clark ran down the stairs wearing an oversized white shirt and a pair of boxers. His hair was wet, evidence of recently taken shower. He walked into the kitchen and plopped down into one of the stools. "Mom what do you wear to a dinner party?"  
  
"Whose dinner party are you going to?" Martha asked while cutting up some more peaches. Jonathan got up from his place on the couch and came in to join his family.  
  
"Lex is having a dinner party and he invited Lana, Chloe, Pete, and me. I'm supposed to be there at 7:00 and it's almost 7:00, but I have no clue what to wear."  
  
"Why is a Luthor hosting a party for 4 teenagers, is the question we should be asking."  
  
"Dad, Lex is my friend, and I don't think he knew that he was having one when I dropped off the food he seemed really confused."  
  
"Jonathan, Lex is just being friendly. Clark why don't you wear those black pants I bought for you to wear to Whitney's dad's funeral, and a blue button down shirt and you will be fine."  
  
"Thanks Mom" Clark got up from his seat kissed his mom on the check and bolted up the stairs.  
  
Martha and Jonathan just looked at each other with a smile on their face and love in their eyes.  
  
Chloe stood in front of her closet, she never put this much effort into picking an outfit out, but she wanted to look nice. She picked out a pair of green kakis, a white tank top, and a red over shirt. Chloe looked at the selection on her bed, "too casual." She then took out the shirt she bought a couple weeks ago; it was a low cut black shirt. She liked the way the material felt and she had not had the chance to wear it yet. She put it on with her green kakis and a pair of high-heeled black shoes. She twirled in the mirror, "You look nice Chloe." Lana said walking into the room. Chloe was so jealous of Lana at that very moment. Her hair was loosely curled and she was wearing a blue V-neck cut shirt with pale blue and pink sequences around the neck and sleeves. "So do you Lana." Chloe looked at the clock hanging on the wall; Clark would be there any minute. "Clark will be here soon," Lana said almost reading Chloe's mind. "Yah we should get going."  
  
Ana stood in front of the bed, she had laid out all the clothes Stacie had given her and was trying to decide what to put on. She decided on a black dress that fit just rite; the bottom half of the front fell right above her knee while the back hung down to her ankles. The dress fit perfectly, and Ana could not help but smile. The neck fell down low enough to be sexy but high enough not to be provocative. Ana ran her hands throw her hair, the brown had covered the blue making her hair look like more raven colored then before. She sat on the bed and slipped on the shoes that Stacie had instructed to go with the dress. She bulked the last strap and looked up.  
  
"Ana, you look beautiful."  
  
"Do you really think so, I feel so fake." Ana looks in the mirror and frowns. A young man in a tuxedo wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck, he whispers something in her ear, and she blushes.  
  
"I got you a present, but you have to close your eyes." Ana closes her eyes, and the young man walks over to his coat and pulls out a thin black box.  
  
"Alexes you know I hate gifts." Alexes opens the box and takes out a thin white chain at the end is a little fairy holding a small red heart. He reaches around her neck and lets it rest against her skin, Ana shivers as the chain hits. He then clasps it, "Alright open your eyes." Ana's hand automatically shoots up to wear the charm is and looks in the mirror, her eyes get large and a huge smile forms on her face. "Alexes it's gorgeous, oh my god where did you get it. I have never seen anything like this before. It's so detailed," she steps closer to the mirror to see it more closely. Alexes just stands there and watches her. "It even has eye lashes, and its eyes are blue. Lex it's beautiful."  
  
Lex smiles and waits, he sees her squint and take a step closer to the mirror. He smiles as she turns around and looks at him. "??????, thank you."  
  
Ana sat on the bed with her hand on her neck in the same place where the necklace would have been. She looked over at the clock 7:01, she could hear faint footsteps as dress shoes hit the hardwood floors, the slight mumble of voices echoed through the once too quiet halls, people were starting to arrive. Ana stood up, took a last look in the mirror, fixed her eyeliner that had started to smudge from a stray tear, took a deep breath, and walked out of her room.  
  
Ana walked down the hardwood spiral stair case into the dinning room, she paused halfway down the stairs and saw Lex standing next to Helena with his arm around her waist. She cringed, jealousy was not becoming to her, and she knew she was going to have to ignore the sharp pain in her chest if this dinner was going to work. Ana pasted a fake smile on her face and continued the journey down the stairs, as she reached the last step she looked up and saw Lex staring at her.  
  
Lex smelt her before he saw her, when he looked up he was stunned. Ana was standing on the stairs in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen for a moment he was transported back to a different time, but Helena brought him plummeting back.  
  
Ana smiled and walked over to the couple, warmly greeting Helena, the three continued in to the dinning room, where Clark, Lana, and Chloe had already situated themselves at the table. It was a nice surprise to see the three teenagers but where was Lionel, she wondered. At that moment her cell phone rang, she politely excused her self from the room and as she walked out of the room, she heard Clark's now familiar voice say, "She looks different."  
  
Chloe was surprised at how well Ana had put herself together; the Ana from the talon was completely different from the Ana that had just walked out of the room. She was curious to find out who was calling Ana, and why it was so important. Chloe's reporter instinct kicked in and she rose from the chair and followed Ana into the hallway.  
  
"Yes, I thought I said 7:00?" Ana was standing a ways down the hallway talking to Lionel.  
  
"I thought that we should talk first. I have a business proposition for you."  
  
"Oh and what would this one be about Lionel? I thought we had decided no more, I left; I went to Russia for you. What else do you want?" Ana was getting pretty annoyed with Lionel her voice gave away all her emotion.  
  
"Anastasia," Lionel stepped closer to her extending his arm to touch her face, but Ana stepped back, "You went to Russia for him. I need one more favor, I need."  
  
"That's the problem with you Luthor's," she spat out the word Luthor as if it was venomous. "It's always what you need, Lionel I'm sick of your games. He is your son not some chess opponent."  
  
"Ana, don't pretend that you are here for the good of him, we both know you aren't. I know you have a secret agenda, and I know what that agenda is. Let me help you, and in return you will help me."  
  
"No, what you're saying is I have blackmail on you. In return of me not telling Lex what your doing, you will help me."  
  
"Anastasia, you are like family. I would."  
  
"Lionel," Ana said cutting him off, "I see how you treat Lex. If that's family I want no part of it."  
  
Chloe stayed hidden listening, Lionel was whispering but it was just audible. Lionel lowered his head and she saw Ana shake hers, but the voices had become to low.  
  
"Fine, this is the last deal Lionel. If it does not work out do not look at me for any more help. I'm done." Ana extended her hand and Lionel shook it. The two then walked down the hallway to go into the dinning room. Chloe was stuck there with nowhere for her to run they were going to know she was eavesdropping. Right as they were going to find Chloe, Ana turned around to Lionel, "It may be better if we don't walk in together he will suspect something."  
  
"Yes, you go in first and I will follow in a few minutes." As the two were talking Chloe snuck back into the dinning room, she plopped down in the chair out of breath. Clark shot her a glance, and Lex looked at the door while Helena spoke to Lana.  
  
Ana saw Chloe slip by and thought it was amusing that the spunky blonde did not think Ana had noticed her follow her out. Ana had always been very observant, since she was a small child; she noticed things no one ever took the time to notice. In addition, if Chloe wanted to be a detective she was going to have to get a new pair of shoes. Ana could hear those babies tapping from a mile away.  
  
Ana loved details, she loved noticing things people over looked, such as the way Lex's eye brows arched as she walked in the room and took her seat. She also noticed the look he gave her when his father walked in the room. However, she thought everyone in the room noticed that, Lionel had a way of changing the atmosphere with his presence everyone in the room shivered when he took his seat at the head of the table.  
  
Sally and a few helpers came in and set soup out in front of the seven guests, she laughed with amusement as Clark tried to figure out which piece of silverware to use.  
  
The guests were all happily chattering save for Lex who was just staring at Ana.  
  
"So Clark, Lex's savior, how did you save his life? I mean a young chap like yourself diving into a rushing river, to save someone you don't even know?" Ana noticed the way Clark swallowed hard and took a sip of water before he started to speak, she also noticed the way he kept folding his napkin repeatedly.  
  
"Well...." Clark started to speak but Lana jumped in "Clark is our town's hero." She looked at Clark with those teenage puppy eyes, and Clark just nodded.  
  
"Yah, so I've heard but I mean Clark, I've already heard Lex's side of the story I enjoy hearing other people's point of views." She knew she was pushing this kid, but hey, she was curious.  
  
"Well, I was standing on the bridge thinking and Lex was driving his car too fast he hit a log and lost control. He went through the barrier and into the water. So I dove in after him." He looked up at Ana with pleading eyes, Ana knew this kid was hiding something and she was going to figure it out. There had to be more to the story why would Lex have a folder on some kid that "just" saved his life.  
  
"Well, I've been on that bridge that's a pretty large dive, and you walked away with just cold and wet clothes. Pretty lucky huh?"  
  
Lionel sat at the head of the table, watching Ana she amazed him she knew what buttons to push and when too. She had no problem saying what was on her mind. He was also interested in what Mr. Kent had to say for himself.  
  
"Well lucky for two of us, Clark saved my life and I am in debt to him for that." Lex shot a look at Ana telling her to back off but she was only beginning.  
  
"A regular old guardian angel, too bad he was not there at Club Zero all those times. Maybe other people could have been saved too." The teens' ears all perked up at the mention of the club, they all knew about Lex's crazy and wild adolescent past but known of them had heard first hand stories.  
  
Lex knew what was going to happen next. "Club Zero was years ago Ana."  
  
"So Helena how is it you meet Alexander?" Lionel tried to conceal a laugh and everyone at the table shot him a look. "Father you are being quiet." Lex asked annoyed.  
  
"No, Son I just find this very amusing."  
  
"Well I'm glad that you are amused father."  
  
"Boys," Ana's voice rose up above the now bickering father and son; she brought their attention back to Helena. "So, how is it you met Alexander, again?"  
  
"Well I met him at the hospital."  
  
"Smallville General, the regular old dating connection." Ana said while taking a sip of her wine.  
  
"Well, how did you meet Lex?"  
  
"Lex and I grew up together, right Alexes."  
  
Lex cringed at his old pet name; some things should be left in the past. "Lillian and my mother grew up together. A hospital is an unusual place to meet."  
  
"Well I didn't really meet him until anger class." Helena blushed as she said it and Lex gently squeezed her hand that he held openly on the table.  
  
"Anger management class? Oh that is right you had an incident at the hospital. They made you do 15 hours of anger management class." Ana smiled as Helena gulped at her class of wine, the rest of the table sat in amazement that someone who had just met Helena a day ago would know more information about her then they did. "Helena Brice, now your father isn't a plastic surgeon in Metropolis is he?" Lex smirked as Helena's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes, he is. You've used him?" Helena smiled obviously proud of herself. Lex just sat back because Helena had no clue how to fight with the big girls, though in a fistfight Helena would triumph but in the battle of the wits, Ana had years of practice.  
  
"No," Ana laughed, "I have been lucky that my looks are completely natural. However, the reason I was asking you is that your father's medical facility is actually a franchise of Luthor Corp is in it Lionel? I believe I have met your father a numerous times at business functions. Lionel, you must have been surprised your only son dating one of your business partners daughters?"  
  
Now it was Lionel's time to be in the spot light "Well, LuthorCorp has a lot of franchises and workers, I can't keep track of them all. Ms. Sullivan father is a worker of mine; I employ the majority of Smallville."  
  
"Now Helena your father also went to the same grad school as Lionel? What a small world," Ana started to eat the salad that had replaced her soup sometime during their conversation.  
  
Helena and Lionel exchanged a quick glance. Ana knew something had to be going on between the two of them, how could Lex be so blind.  
  
"Well, Ana you seemed to have interrogated everyone at the table it seems unfair for you to walk away clean."  
  
"Lex, I would hardly say I have interrogated anyone. I'm just making dinner chat, and making observations on what a small world it really is."  
  
Lex started to say something but Ana once again cut him off "So, Lana I heard you're very into horse back riding is that true?"  
  
"Yes, I've actually competed up in Metropolis; it's how I first met Lex. Lionel offered for my aunt and I to spend the night in their house in Metropolis, although Lex is first impression was not a good one, it has changed dramatically. Lex and I co-own the Talon together."  
  
Ana took a sip of wine as Lana finished talking.  
  
"Lana accidentally walked in on us in the swimming pool Ana." Lex had to bite his lip from bursting out laughing as Ana tried not to spit out the wine she had in her mouth. Do not let any one ever tell you Ana was not refined, he thought.  
  
Ana blushed, "The Talon, the coffee shop right I was wondering why Lex would have an investment like that. Now I see a pretty girl can always cloud his eyes." Ana would have been more mortified, that this sweet girl had seen her in all of her glory, but the look on Helena's face as Lex said it was priceless.  
  
"Ana what brings you to Smallville?" Helena asked bluntly.  
  
"Some old business you could say," Ana looked at Lionel then at Lex.  
  
"Well you were in Russia weren't you, left without a trace to appear a year later in Smallville, that's an unusual way of doing business." Helena shot Ana deadly look.  
  
"You got to go where life takes you. My life took me to Russia; yours took you to Lionel's bedroom."  
  
Everyone at the table gasped, Helena turned a dark shade of red, and Chloe thought that Helena was going to attack Ana.  
  
"ANA, HALLWAY. NOW!" Lex was furious, Chloe, Lana, and Clark had never seen him that angry, and they were quite scared.  
  
Ana put down her fork, which she had been twirling her salad with, stood up flattened her dress and walked calmly out into the hallway. Lex furiously followed behind her.  
  
"Anastasia I don't know what the hell you are trying to accomplish but that is my girlfriend in there and I will not take you saying things like that towards her."  
  
"Alexander, who are you kidding? You know the reason she is your girlfriend, you know her being at you anger class was set up. If you did not your just, dumb. I saw the pictures Lex. Lionel is up to something believe me, I don't know what he is doing this time or what he thinks he can accomplish, but I'm warning you Lex, you need to open your eyes and see her for what she really is."  
  
"NO, maybe I need to open my eyes and see you for what you really are. A miserable lonely woman who gains pleasure in seeing other people fall. Now I understand why you and my father get along so well, you are one in another. I want you out by morning."  
  
Lex and Ana both turned their backs on each other and stormed off down the hallway, Ana to her bedroom and Lex to his private laboratory.  
  
The guests sat in the dinning room in awe; they had heard everything and sat in shock, Helena broke the eerie silence "So, Lana I heard you would like to become a candy stripper." 


End file.
